


恶魔的餮宴（医患AU）

by vata



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vata/pseuds/vata
Summary: 当那双漆黑至极的眼睛凝视着他时，杰森就知道，自己又一次成为了恶魔的猎物。
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Michael Myers
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 医患AU,OOC

杰森·沃希斯，史密斯树林/沃伦县立精神病院的在职心理医师。他是一个特殊的存在：畸形的样貌，升入大学前曾待过特殊教育学校的履历，一切都与这份职业极不相称。感谢美利坚反歧视人权组织的努力，他才能顺利升上大学，凑够足够长的实习时间，并在取得博士学位后获得这份稳定的工作。  
  
  
  


他一贯给人以笨嘴拙舌、不善交际的印象，好在他的病人并不介意。他们都是些无可救药的人渣，杰森一点都不认为他们还有救治的必要。尽管有着这样消极的理论，某种意义上，杰森却还是一个天赋绝伦的心理医师。他即使不说话也能震慑住绝大多数杀人如麻的精神病人，或者穷凶极恶的犯人。这似乎是一种天赋气场，也有人因此猜测杰森也是个热衷折磨他人的控制狂。他丑陋的面容和极具威胁性的气质本是上司和同事所厌恶的，但当它真正发挥应有的作用时，却让所有质疑者都闭上了嘴。比起治疗者，医院更乐意将杰森定性为威慑者或是惩戒者。不论如何，他确实为医院解决了不少麻烦，但眼前这个……却令他也苦恼不已。  
  
  
  


让杰森也感到棘手的新病人——迈克尔·迈尔斯，曾是史密斯树林里最炙手可热的病患，也是字面意义上的，一个烫手山芋。尽管听上去有些扭曲，但在心理学领域，热衷研究精神病变态杀人狂的医生学者着实为数不少，很多人挤破头想要成为迈克尔的主治医生——尤其是在萨姆·卢米斯死后——但这群人并不包括杰森，从他的角度看，对迈克尔的心理研究根本没有任何进步意义，他只是一把邪恶的刀仅此而已。  
  
  
  


杰森对迈克尔不感兴趣不代表他不喜欢研究杀人狂，而是因为他一直以来就拥有一个更好的样本以供研究，那就是他此生挚爱的母亲，帕米拉·沃希斯女士。她是个隐藏很好的杀人犯，据杰森所知她杀过的人不在少数。这个说法可能太过轻描淡写了，因为她手下的亡魂已经超过了两位数，是个不折不扣的杀人狂魔。第一个惨死在她刀下的是她的丈夫，也就是杰森素未谋面的父亲伊利亚斯·沃希斯，帕米拉在还怀着杰森的时候在某种声音的指引下杀死了他——由于他的家暴让她感到威胁。她从未详细描述过自己这段不为人知的过去，但这都瞒不过成为了出色心理学医师的杰森。他还知道在自己儿时失踪的那一段时间里，帕米拉将水晶湖营地的负责人屠戮殆尽以泄愤。  
  
  
  


那已经是二十年前的事情了，但杰森依旧清楚地记得自己是如何死于一群孩子恶劣的游戏的，又怎么复生的。当他在水晶湖中溺亡，陷入阴冷湿潮的死亡时，母亲悲戚的呼唤传到了他的耳畔，于是腐坏僵死的小小身体里仿佛重新被注入了生命力，杰森竟然重新睁开了眼睛。只是他第一个看到的人不是挚爱的母亲，而是个面容姣好却一脸厌烦的金发女孩，那就是茱蒂丝·迈尔斯。她是迈克尔的姐姐，也是他的第一个受害者——不过在那个时候，迈克尔甚至还没有出生，只是匿藏着邪恶的诅咒孕育在迈尔斯夫人的腹中。  
  
  
  


“他醒了，爹地。”茱蒂丝冲着远处生火的迈尔斯先生大喊，然后就头也不回地走开了，小姑娘一刻也不想待在杰森的身边。  
  
  
  


原来是驱车旅行到水晶湖营地的迈尔斯夫妇发现了他。奇怪的是他们并没有将杰森的情况上报警局，而是将他带回哈登菲尔德，切切实实地收养了他整整六年。直到现在杰森还搞不清楚为什么这对古怪的夫妻要收养他这样一个畸形儿——确切地说迈尔斯夫人看起来还是个正常人，真正古怪的是那位一家之主迈尔斯先生，是他执意要收养杰森。  
  
  
  


迈尔斯先生似乎是想利用杰森完成什么，但他看向杰森的目光隐含着敬畏和恐惧，好像这个丑陋的小孩身上有什么他不可抵抗的神秘力量。在杰森自己看来，除了死里逃生的经历外他再没有什么出奇之处了。迈尔斯先生的愿望是否达成无从知晓，他对待杰森不大好也不算差，多数时候是敬而远之。奥德丽·迈尔斯则是个看起来富有同情心的女人，她和帕米拉不同没有那种把子女当成生命全部的赤诚，而是呈现出一个极度平凡的母亲形象，对女儿相对纵容。她对丈夫决定收养的杰森也还算友善，甚至会为他准备一些小礼物，几本儿童绘本或是毛绒绒的玩具熊。  
  
  
  


杰森自复生之后有一整季的时间里脑内都是一片混混沌沌，他想不起自己的名字，也记不起自己的经历，甚至对母亲也只有模模糊糊的印象。他本就不大会讲话，濒死经历让他彻底失去了语言能力，只是胜在乖巧顺从，生活的本能仍在。除了对他丑陋的面容不太能接受外，茱蒂丝还是很乐意有这样一个听话的兄弟供她驱使，她大概是把他当成某种乐高人或者恐龙玩偶，在由她所主导的过家家中，杰森一直出演反派角色。这一点都不意外，即使现在的杰森也并不觉得自己被冒犯了，他一向有自知之明。茱蒂丝是个自持貌美而有那么点傲慢的甜心，这样的女孩子肯与杰森友好相处几乎已经算是纡尊降贵了——哪怕她时不时会给杰森起几个没什么恶意但有些羞辱意味的外号。  
  
  
  


杰森的到来并没有打破哈登菲尔德这个小家庭的平静，真正令这个家庭发生畸变是在杰森被收养的当年万圣节前夜，那是迈尔斯夫人的待产期。这个母亲被产痛折磨了整整三天，直到10月31日晚才生下了迈克尔，这本应是个好事。但很可惜，真的太可惜了……  
  
  
  


那是一个死胎。  
  
  
  


得知这个消息，迈尔斯先生几日未理的杂乱胡须下整张脸都扭曲起来，他双眼通红，冲着无辜的助产士嘶吼。等他稍稍平静下来，忽然想到了什么似的看向安静坐在远处的杰森。仿佛找到了救命稻草一般迈尔斯先生不由分说地拉起他，将他带到产房里。所有的医护人员都被他宛如恶鬼的丑陋外表吓到了，但迈尔斯先生对他们视若无睹。迎着所有人诧异的目光，他用折叠刀在胎儿细小的手臂上刻画了一个奇怪的印记，然后划破了唯唯诺诺的杰森的手心，强硬地拽着瑟缩的男孩将他的血滴在了那个印记上。  
  
  
  


所有人都被他失心疯一样的举动震惊了，竟一时忘了阻止他。直到午夜钟声敲响，他们才如梦初醒七手八脚地按住了迈尔斯先生，并为杰森包扎。被制住的迈尔斯先生目光炯炯地看着夭折的婴儿，接着，分不清是惊喜还是惊吓，已经判定死亡的婴儿发出了第一声啼哭。  
  
  
  


“成了……”迈尔斯先生激动地全身颤抖，然后怪异地笑了起来，眼中全然是狂热，嘴里含糊着几个不明意义的词汇。  
  
  
  


杰森听得很清楚，他说的是——  
  
  
  


“萨温圣恩。”  
  


———————————————————————————  
  


不管死胎复生之事有多诡异，迈克尔终究还是活了下来，与一般的小孩没什么区别。  
  
  
  


在场的所有人都没有多嘴，迈尔斯夫妇也表现得一切如常，唯一能证明那一晚发生了什么的，只有一直深刻在迈克尔的手臂上的印记。虽然不知道具体的原因，但杰森相信正是迈尔斯先生所做的事保住了迈克尔的生命，而此事关键就是他自己。  
  
  
  


但杰森那时委实太过幼小，不能理解这些事情有多惊世骇俗，只是遵照迈尔斯家的要求对此事三缄其口——他那时的失语症已经大有好转，只是还不太能说话。他每周二到周四都会去上启蒙班——由于他骇人的模样当然选择的是私教——尽管不是全日制，这也完全不像是迈尔斯家所能负担得起的。不过这些质疑杰森从未问出口，在他被带回来后就只懂得听从迈尔斯家的命令，并在迈尔斯先生的命令下听从老师的命令。  
  
  
  


老师对他的态度起初是惧怕，在相处了一段时间，当她发觉这个外表丑陋的孩子是个不折不扣的好学生后，对杰森容貌的恐惧就变为了怜悯。复生后所带来的好处也逐渐显现，杰森浑浑噩噩地活了十一年，在经历了命运的转折点后，如同一颗蒙尘的宝石被洗去尘埃，他竟然意外地开智了，甚至智力远远超过了同龄人。他的思维变得极度敏捷，读书学习对他来说成了再容易不过的事情，若非担心受到排挤他已经能正常入学了——当然，这不难想象。他曾经被同龄人排挤，但那时他只是害怕被他们欺负而已，现在，当他终于明白为什么自己受此境遇时，几乎被镜中的自己给吓到了。  
  
  
  


面对杰森的恐惧和失落，迈尔斯夫人将一本装订精美的《巴黎圣母院》作为礼物送给了他，并告诉他：“相貌的美丑并不决定一切，你看，书里的卡西莫多不正是个面恶心善的好人吗？”如果说杰森是丑陋的敲钟人，那么迈尔斯夫人就一定是在意指茱蒂丝就是那个美丽善良的吉普赛女郎爱思梅拉达了。可惜茱蒂丝没有那么善良，迈尔斯夫人也没有真的相信自己说的那些心灵鸡汤。当迈尔斯先生决定让杰森在课余时间来照顾迈克尔的时候，他们发生了一场口角，这恰巧都被杰森听到了。他躲在主卧门外，怀中抱着自己的礼物书，门内，迈尔斯夫妇压低了声音争吵着。  
  
  
  


“你在想些什么？他会吓到迈克的！”迈尔斯夫人尖叫着，在发现自己声音太大后，指甲上新涂了蔻丹的手捂住了嘴。  
  
  
  


“你不懂，这样才对迈克尔好。”迈尔斯先生却一意孤行，执意要让连自己也不太能照顾好的杰森协助照顾迈克尔。  
  
  
  


“可迈克尔还这么小……他会害怕这个怪——”她的话语戛然而止，恶毒的形容想必在她自以为善良的舌头上打了几回转，最终只是说，“如果他吓到了迈克，那我们一定要送走他，立刻马上。”  
  
  
  


“你根本不懂，他绝不会的。”迈尔斯先生的语气很怪异，但杰森当时并没有注意到。  
  
  
  


深夜，杰森蹑手蹑脚地从阁楼上走下来，他轻轻打开婴儿房的门。迈克尔小小的身体蜷缩在婴儿床上，杰森一走近他就醒了过来，那双明亮的栗色眼睛转向杰森，然后带着渴望地向他伸出了手。但杰森不想抱他，虽然不憎恨迈尔斯们，却也感觉到心痛和失望，他转身就要离开。这时被忽视的婴儿却哭闹了起来，眼看就要吵醒一墙之隔的迈尔斯夫妇，杰森只得回到床边将他抱了起来。迈克尔的哭闹声骤然停止，他抓住杰森的衬衫衣领，脑袋靠在了他消瘦的肩膀上，好像只有这样才让他感到安全。  
  
  
  


这是杰森第二次触碰到迈克尔，就像是磁石的正负二极连为一体，他内心的躁动和不安竟然都因之而烟消云散。他小心翼翼地调整了怀抱的姿势，以便更轻松地抱起迈克尔。即使这个角度看不清楚，他也知道迈克尔是个非常好看的孩子，他的模样跟与茱蒂丝很相似，但较之长姐发色更深、瞳色更暗。婴儿头顶柔软的金褐色胎发抵着他的下巴，清浅的带着乳香的呼吸喷洒在他侧颈，让他感觉暖融融的。  
  
  
  


他忽然觉察到，自己与迈克尔之间似乎形成了一种稳定的连接。就算是迈克尔身体里流淌着几盎司他的血液，也不应该令他产生这样微妙超越了理性的感受。就像……  
  
  
  


——他是我的血中之血，肉中之肉。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森·沃希斯，史密斯树林/沃伦县立精神病院的在职心理医师。他是一个特殊的存在：畸形的样貌，升入大学前曾待过特殊教育学校的履历，一切都与这份职业极不相称。感谢美利坚反歧视人权组织的努力，他才能顺利升上大学，凑够足够长的实习时间，并在取得博士学位后获得这份稳定的工作。

他一贯给人以笨嘴拙舌、不善交际的印象，好在他的病人并不介意。他们都是些无可救药的人渣，杰森一点都不认为他们还有救治的必要。尽管有着这样消极的理论，某种意义上，杰森却还是一个天赋绝伦的心理医师。他即使不说话也能震慑住绝大多数杀人如麻的精神病人，或者穷凶极恶的犯人。这似乎是一种天赋气场，也有人因此猜测杰森也是个热衷折磨他人的控制狂。他丑陋的面容和极具威胁性的气质本是上司和同事所厌恶的，但当它真正发挥应有的作用时，却让所有质疑者都闭上了嘴。比起治疗者，医院更乐意将杰森定性为威慑者或是惩戒者。不论如何，他确实为医院解决了不少麻烦，但眼前这个……却令他也苦恼不已。

让杰森也感到棘手的新病人——迈克尔·迈尔斯，曾是史密斯树林里最炙手可热的病患，也是字面意义上的，一个烫手山芋。尽管听上去有些扭曲，但在心理学领域，热衷研究精神病变态杀人狂的医生学者着实为数不少，很多人挤破头想要成为迈克尔的主治医生——尤其是在萨姆·卢米斯死后——但这群人并不包括杰森，从他的角度看，对迈克尔的心理研究根本没有任何进步意义，他只是一把邪恶的刀仅此而已。

杰森对迈克尔不感兴趣不代表他不喜欢研究杀人狂，而是因为他一直以来就拥有一个更好的样本以供研究，那就是他此生挚爱的母亲，帕米拉·沃希斯女士。她是个隐藏很好的杀人犯，据杰森所知她杀过的人不在少数。这个说法可能太过轻描淡写了，因为她手下的亡魂已经超过了两位数，是个不折不扣的杀人狂魔。第一个惨死在她刀下的是她的丈夫，也就是杰森素未谋面的父亲伊利亚斯·沃希斯，帕米拉在还怀着杰森的时候在某种声音的指引下杀死了他——由于他的家暴让她感到威胁。她从未详细描述过自己这段不为人知的过去，但这都瞒不过成为了出色心理学医师的杰森。他还知道在自己儿时失踪的那一段时间里，帕米拉将水晶湖营地的负责人屠戮殆尽以泄愤。

那已经是二十年前的事情了，但杰森依旧清楚地记得自己是如何死于一群孩子恶劣的游戏的，又怎么复生的。当他在水晶湖中溺亡，陷入阴冷湿潮的死亡时，母亲悲戚的呼唤传到了他的耳畔，于是腐坏僵死的小小身体里仿佛重新被注入了生命力，杰森竟然重新睁开了眼睛。只是他第一个看到的人不是挚爱的母亲，而是个面容姣好却一脸厌烦的金发女孩，那就是茱蒂丝·迈尔斯。她是迈克尔的姐姐，也是他的第一个受害者——不过在那个时候，迈克尔甚至还没有出生，只是匿藏着邪恶的诅咒孕育在迈尔斯夫人的腹中。

“他醒了，爹地。”茱蒂丝冲着远处生火的迈尔斯先生大喊，然后就头也不回地走开了，小姑娘一刻也不想待在杰森的身边。

原来是驱车旅行到水晶湖营地的迈尔斯夫妇发现了他。奇怪的是他们并没有将杰森的情况上报警局，而是将他带回哈登菲尔德，切切实实地收养了他整整六年。直到现在杰森还搞不清楚为什么这对古怪的夫妻要收养他这样一个畸形儿——确切地说迈尔斯夫人看起来还是个正常人，真正古怪的是那位一家之主迈尔斯先生，是他执意要收养杰森。

迈尔斯先生似乎是想利用杰森完成什么，但他看向杰森的目光隐含着敬畏和恐惧，好像这个丑陋的小孩身上有什么他不可抵抗的神秘力量。在杰森自己看来，除了死里逃生的经历外他再没有什么出奇之处了。迈尔斯先生的愿望是否达成无从知晓，他对待杰森不大好也不算差，多数时候是敬而远之。奥德丽·迈尔斯则是个看起来富有同情心的女人，她和帕米拉不同没有那种把子女当成生命全部的赤诚，而是呈现出一个极度平凡的母亲形象，对女儿相对纵容。她对丈夫决定收养的杰森也还算友善，甚至会为他准备一些小礼物，几本儿童绘本或是毛绒绒的玩具熊。

杰森自复生之后有一整季的时间里脑内都是一片混混沌沌，他想不起自己的名字，也记不起自己的经历，甚至对母亲也只有模模糊糊的印象。他本就不大会讲话，濒死经历让他彻底失去了语言能力，只是胜在乖巧顺从，生活的本能仍在。除了对他丑陋的面容不太能接受外，茱蒂丝还是很乐意有这样一个听话的兄弟供她驱使，她大概是把他当成某种乐高人或者恐龙玩偶，在由她所主导的过家家中，杰森一直出演反派角色。这一点都不意外，即使现在的杰森也并不觉得自己被冒犯了，他一向有自知之明。茱蒂丝是个自持貌美而有那么点傲慢的甜心，这样的女孩子肯与杰森友好相处几乎已经算是纡尊降贵了——哪怕她时不时会给杰森起几个没什么恶意但有些羞辱意味的外号。

杰森的到来并没有打破哈登菲尔德这个小家庭的平静，真正令这个家庭发生畸变是在杰森被收养的当年万圣节前夜，那是迈尔斯夫人的待产期。这个母亲被产痛折磨了整整三天，直到10月31日晚才生下了迈克尔，这本应是个好事。但很可惜，真的太可惜了……

那是一个死胎。

得知这个消息，迈尔斯先生几日未理的杂乱胡须下整张脸都扭曲起来，他双眼通红，冲着无辜的助产士嘶吼。等他稍稍平静下来，忽然想到了什么似的看向安静坐在远处的杰森。仿佛找到了救命稻草一般迈尔斯先生不由分说地拉起他，将他带到产房里。所有的医护人员都被他宛如恶鬼的丑陋外表吓到了，但迈尔斯先生对他们视若无睹。迎着所有人诧异的目光，他用折叠刀在胎儿细小的手臂上刻画了一个奇怪的印记，然后划破了唯唯诺诺的杰森的手心，强硬地拽着瑟缩的男孩将他的血滴在了那个印记上。

所有人都被他失心疯一样的举动震惊了，竟一时忘了阻止他。直到午夜钟声敲响，他们才如梦初醒七手八脚地按住了迈尔斯先生，并为杰森包扎。被制住的迈尔斯先生目光炯炯地看着夭折的婴儿，接着，分不清是惊喜还是惊吓，已经判定死亡的婴儿发出了第一声啼哭。

“成了……”迈尔斯先生激动地全身颤抖，然后怪异地笑了起来，眼中全然是狂热，嘴里含糊着几个不明意义的词汇。

杰森听得很清楚，他说的是——

“萨温圣恩。”

———————————————————————————

不管死胎复生之事有多诡异，迈克尔终究还是活了下来，与一般的小孩没什么区别。

在场的所有人都没有多嘴，迈尔斯夫妇也表现得一切如常，唯一能证明那一晚发生了什么的，只有一直深刻在迈克尔的手臂上的印记。虽然不知道具体的原因，但杰森相信正是迈尔斯先生所做的事保住了迈克尔的生命，而此事关键就是他自己。

但杰森那时委实太过幼小，不能理解这些事情有多惊世骇俗，只是遵照迈尔斯家的要求对此事三缄其口——他那时的失语症已经大有好转，只是还不太能说话。他每周二到周四都会去上启蒙班——由于他骇人的模样当然选择的是私教——尽管不是全日制，这也完全不像是迈尔斯家所能负担得起的。不过这些质疑杰森从未问出口，在他被带回来后就只懂得听从迈尔斯家的命令，并在迈尔斯先生的命令下听从老师的命令。

老师对他的态度起初是惧怕，在相处了一段时间，当她发觉这个外表丑陋的孩子是个不折不扣的好学生后，对杰森容貌的恐惧就变为了怜悯。复生后所带来的好处也逐渐显现，杰森浑浑噩噩地活了十一年，在经历了命运的转折点后，如同一颗蒙尘的宝石被洗去尘埃，他竟然意外地开智了，甚至智力远远超过了同龄人。他的思维变得极度敏捷，读书学习对他来说成了再容易不过的事情，若非担心受到排挤他已经能正常入学了——当然，这不难想象。他曾经被同龄人排挤，但那时他只是害怕被他们欺负而已，现在，当他终于明白为什么自己受此境遇时，几乎被镜中的自己给吓到了。

面对杰森的恐惧和失落，迈尔斯夫人将一本装订精美的《巴黎圣母院》作为礼物送给了他，并告诉他：“相貌的美丑并不决定一切，你看，书里的卡西莫多不正是个面恶心善的好人吗？”如果说杰森是丑陋的敲钟人，那么迈尔斯夫人就一定是在意指茱蒂丝就是那个美丽善良的吉普赛女郎爱思梅拉达了。可惜茱蒂丝没有那么善良，迈尔斯夫人也没有真的相信自己说的那些心灵鸡汤。当迈尔斯先生决定让杰森在课余时间来照顾迈克尔的时候，他们发生了一场口角，这恰巧都被杰森听到了。他躲在主卧门外，怀中抱着自己的礼物书，门内，迈尔斯夫妇压低了声音争吵着。

“你在想些什么？他会吓到迈克的！”迈尔斯夫人尖叫着，在发现自己声音太大后，指甲上新涂了蔻丹的手捂住了嘴。

“你不懂，这样才对迈克尔好。”迈尔斯先生却一意孤行，执意要让连自己也不太能照顾好的杰森协助照顾迈克尔。

“可迈克尔还这么小……他会害怕这个怪——”她的话语戛然而止，恶毒的形容想必在她自以为善良的舌头上打了几回转，最终只是说，“如果他吓到了迈克，那我们一定要送走他，立刻马上。”

“你根本不懂，他绝不会的。”迈尔斯先生的语气很怪异，但杰森当时并没有注意到。

深夜，杰森蹑手蹑脚地从阁楼上走下来，他轻轻打开婴儿房的门。迈克尔小小的身体蜷缩在婴儿床上，杰森一走近他就醒了过来，那双明亮的栗色眼睛转向杰森，然后带着渴望地向他伸出了手。但杰森不想抱他，虽然不憎恨迈尔斯们，却也感觉到心痛和失望，他转身就要离开。这时被忽视的婴儿却哭闹了起来，眼看就要吵醒一墙之隔的迈尔斯夫妇，杰森只得回到床边将他抱了起来。迈克尔的哭闹声骤然停止，他抓住杰森的衬衫衣领，脑袋靠在了他消瘦的肩膀上，好像只有这样才让他感到安全。

这是杰森第二次触碰到迈克尔，就像是磁石的正负二极连为一体，他内心的躁动和不安竟然都因之而烟消云散。他小心翼翼地调整了怀抱的姿势，以便更轻松地抱起迈克尔。即使这个角度看不清楚，他也知道迈克尔是个非常好看的孩子，他的模样跟与茱蒂丝很相似，但较之长姐发色更深、瞳色更暗。婴儿头顶柔软的金褐色胎发抵着他的下巴，清浅的带着乳香的呼吸喷洒在他侧颈，让他感觉暖融融的。

他忽然觉察到，自己与迈克尔之间似乎形成了一种稳定的连接。就算是迈克尔身体里流淌着几盎司他的血液，也不应该令他产生这样微妙超越了理性的感受。就像……

——他是我的血中之血，肉中之肉。


	3. Chapter 3

1963年10月31日。

万圣节前夜如期而至。

这是杰森最喜欢的节日，远超之后的圣诞节。因为在这个节日的前夜，满大街都是奇装异服戴着面具的人，哪怕是杰森也能轻松地混入他们之中——这是唯一一个他可以在外尽情游玩而无需承受他人异样目光的节日。虽然迈尔斯夫妇不会特意为他准备装扮，但只需要一张能遮住整张脸的面具和一件旧兜帽衫，他就可以出门了。他去年戴过的面具已经不见了，如果真找不到替代品，他也不介意把麻布口袋剪两个洞套在头上，假装这是某种拙劣的“妖怪先生”装扮。好在迈克尔为他提供了更好的建议，“爸爸以前当过曲棍球比赛的守门员，你可以戴他的旧面具。”

不得不承认这是个绝妙的主意：假装自己是个冰上曲棍球的狂热粉丝，纪念雅克·普兰特所引领的时尚。当有人问起时还可以故作深沉地说，“哦，对啊，都已经过去十三年了，真是世事无常啊。”

当他在旧物储藏室找到面具时，就更加满意了——这个全覆盖式的曲棍球面具表面没有什么奇怪的涂装，复合材料原本的白颜色稍稍泛黄，脑后的皮带还可以调整松紧。带好后他照了照镜子，看上真是超出预期。

“把它藏起来，它就是你的了。”迈克尔可能也觉得面具适合杰森，所以殷切建议着。

迈克尔今天由杰森照看——茱蒂丝打算去参加聚会，而迈尔斯夫妇惯例不会留在家里度过万圣节前夜，他们只会在零点之后带礼物回来——这很奇怪，因为这天是他们幼子的生日。杰森没法想象这对夫妇究竟是因为什么事，才会一次都不给迈克尔庆生。迈克尔本人似乎不太在意，他一直以来都更喜欢跟着杰森，连父母也排在后位。尽管杰森受宠若惊但这终归不是个好兆头——虽然他还没有找到好方法离开去寻找母亲，但迈尔斯家从不属于他，他总归是要离开的。

“茱蒂丝还没有换上万圣节的装扮，她会回来的。”他们已经打扮妥当，迈克尔却不想立刻就到街上玩“不给糖就捣蛋”的游戏，他执意要吓一吓茱蒂丝再走，“茱蒂丝肯定以为我们出去了，想想看，当她打开衣柜——”

她一定会尖叫，然后迈克尔之后的一周都会因为弄乱了姐姐的衣柜而被责罚，他根本不可能如此轻易吓到一个即将升入高中又酷爱怪物电影的女孩。但杰森从不扫迈克尔的兴，所以两个人就挤在了那个装满青春期少女芬芳衣裙的柜子里，等待茱蒂丝的到来。

“准备好。只要她一走近，你就猛地推开衣柜门。”迈克尔小声嘱咐着。他裹着一整条白色的床单，眼睛的位置挖了两个洞，戴上了一副大得出奇的有框眼镜。这身装扮很傻气，而且与迈克尔的目的相悖非常可爱，但杰森选择不告诉他。

茱蒂丝没让他们等太久，躲进衣柜五分钟不到的时间，就传来了她上楼的声音。然而就在他们要冲出衣柜的时候，却听到门外还有一个陌生的男孩在说话，杰森准备推开柜门的手迟疑了一下还是收回了。

“真的没有问题吗，朱迪？”那个人问道。

“别担心，罗伯特。”茱蒂丝回答的口气显得跟他很是熟稔。

“那是茱蒂丝经常炫耀的新男友，镇立高中校橄榄球队的队长。”迈克尔压低了声音。他居然认识这个人，还能准确地报出对方的身份。似乎还嫌不够，他继续补充，“足足高了她三届。”

“失望吗？”迈克尔扭过头，异常严肃地看着他。杰森不解其意，迈克尔又没有明示的意思只是执着地盯着他看，他这才有了一个让人啼笑皆非但准确的猜测——迈克尔大概是觉得他暗恋自己的姐姐，才问他是否失望。问出这话的迈克尔果然还是个孩子。不过放任迈克尔说个没完的话迟早会被他们发现，听到拧门把手的声音，杰森赶紧捂住了他的嘴。

通过柜门的小缝，两个潜入者可以清晰地看到茱蒂丝挽着一个人高马大的男孩走进了这间独属于她的闺房，他们都有点神经紧张，因而并没有注意到衣柜里躲着两个不速之客。

“我的爸爸妈妈都不在家。迈克尔也有人带出去要糖果了。现在，这个锁得严严实实的房间里，只剩下你跟我……所以别顾虑那么多了——”话音未落，她的男友，那个叫做罗伯特的家伙便迫不及待地凑上前去一吻芳泽。茱蒂丝的话里充满了桃色暗示，其中的挑逗意味就连杰森也听懂了。难怪她这么着急将迈克尔托付给了他，他还以为她是要去参加朋友们的派对才顾不得照顾弟弟，原来只是开辟了一方小天地以便偷欢，从她目前的年龄看这个举动实在有点太过早熟和大胆了——她甚至还不到十四周岁。

被捂着嘴没法说话的迈克尔从喉咙里发出了不屑的低哼，他扭动了一下身体似乎打算就这么跳出衣柜。杰森只能把他往怀里按紧了些，并在他耳边轻嘘一声示意他噤言。他心里有些后悔，如果茱蒂丝刚进门那会儿他们直接冲出去就好了，虽然也会有些尴尬但不至于落到现在这样进退两难的境地。更何况身边还有迈克尔，这会儿他更不能打开柜门了。

“呼——还记得我们在保健室里做过的吗，朱迪？”结束了一个热情洋溢的吻，这对年轻的小情侣躺在床上都有点气喘吁吁，但方兴未艾。

“当然，你还等什么呢？”茱蒂丝撑起身爬到了罗伯特身上，冲他甜腻地笑着。

这很不像茱蒂丝，记忆中的她都是一副被宠坏的小女孩的样子，仿佛是突然之间她就抽高了身段，成为一个周身浮动着费洛蒙的俏丽少女了。是的，她身上的气味。茱蒂丝喷了妈妈的香水，似乎这样才会让自己魅力四射，不过再重的香水味也掩盖不住一种黏腻的暧昧气味从他们身上发出——罗伯特已经勃起了，腺液打湿了他内裤的顶端。

“需要帮点小忙吗？”

茱蒂丝舔了舔嘴唇，然后埋首在她男友的两腿之间。罗伯特骂了几句大概是A片里听来的脏话，这些遣词污秽不堪并不适合两个初尝禁果的年轻男女，但他的小女友却毫无羞耻感地接受了这些“褒奖”，证据就是罗伯特呻吟地更大声了。

“我操，朱迪你真的是第二次做这件事情吗？”茱蒂丝没有回答他，而是以行动迫使他不再多嘴。当她再次做了深喉之后，他抓紧了她的金发，茱蒂丝发出了含糊不清的不满嘟囔，但这点不适并不会打消她的兴致。接下来两人的对话就实在不堪入耳到极点了，杰森赶紧捂住了迈克尔的耳朵。还好这会儿男孩配合多了，乖乖地蜷缩在他臂弯里，呼吸平稳。

直到这对年轻的男女尽兴离开，杰森才推开柜门松了口气。半个小时不算长，但这种情况下显然是煎熬。跟他的心惊胆战不同，迈克尔显得兴致勃勃。

“爸爸如果知道了，肯定会把她打个半死的。”他的小脸藏在伪装之下看不清神情，但语气却透着异样的兴奋——虽然没有吓到姐姐，但迈克尔并不失望，反而计划着要打小报告让她受罚。

他不喜欢茱蒂丝，杰森很清楚，所以他的姐姐自然也不会亲近他，这是个恶性循环，迈尔斯姐弟的矛盾可能永远也不会调和。茱蒂丝或许有些早熟但终归是个正常的少女，迈克尔却不是个正常的男孩，他聪明伶俐，但严重缺乏同情心。从他对家中宠物的死亡轻描淡写的态度上就能觉察到他秉性上一种没来由的残忍和冷酷，就像他说着父亲会打死自己的姐姐不是一时的气话，而是真的在认真考虑某种能够伤害她的方法，哪怕想法还太过天真。

“别告诉他，我们也会有麻烦的。”杰森少有的不去附和迈克尔。如果迈克尔打了小报告，难免会提到杰森也跟着他胡闹的事，那就不可收拾了。

被泼了冷水的迈克尔似乎不太高兴，在杰森发愁如何安抚他的时候他小小挪动了一下身子。杰森这才留意到了一个严重的问题。

他硬了。

说不清原因，也许是因为窥视的兴奋，也许是紧张情绪下性欲的唤起，不管怎么样都是个糟糕到极点的事情。

真见鬼。好在面具把他整张脸都遮住了。

“需要帮点小忙吗？”

该死，迈克尔把茱蒂丝的口气模仿得惟妙惟肖。被一个比自己小太多的孩子调侃实在很是令人尴尬，杰森的脸一时间涨得通红，不知该嗔怪迈克尔还是该为自己的身体反应而羞惭。他可以自我安慰这是青春期的骚动，但却不能如此解释给迈克尔这个年纪的男孩听，他只希望对方能大发慈悲放过他，以及尽快忘了这件事。“嘿……”他着实是个笨嘴拙舌的人，在小小后辈严厉的目光中竟然也嗫嚅着说不出话来。

这毫无道理。他根本没必要太过在意迈克尔的没由来的坏脾气和阴晴不定的心情，但妥协和服从像是一种打在灵魂上的烙印，存在于本能之中。迈克尔审视的目光太过怪异，也太过

“我想睡觉了，杰森。”经过这一出，迈克尔也没什么兴致到街上玩了，他打起了哈欠。“我不想挨家挨户要糖果了。”但是他也不想就这样错过整个万圣节，所以他向杰森伸出了手，“不给糖就捣蛋！”

“妖怪先生”的装扮还罩在他身上，但杰森手忙脚乱地搜遍了全身的口袋也没能找出一颗糖果来，只能摊了摊手遗憾地看着他。迈克尔这才显露出了明显的失落神情，这让杰森有些不忍心。

“明天我会给你带份礼物的——”作为夜行计划的一个新目标。

“真的吗？”男孩的眼睛立刻就亮了起来。

“也许有点来不及了，过了午夜你的生日就——”

“送礼物的时间不重要！妈妈告诉过我。”迈克尔打断了他的话。男孩的善解人意几乎让人错以为他一向是如此乖巧，尽管杰森很清楚他那些不合宜的恶念，但他后半句补充仍是让人不禁为他难过。

“等等。”迈克尔叫住了他，在他困惑的目光中招了招手示意他走近。杰森不解其意，在他的小床前半跪下来，认真听他的诉求。迈克尔的举动出乎他意料之外——男孩将手搭在他的肩膀上，探出头认真地在他脸颊上亲了一口——隔着面具，但杰森知道，这张面具对迈克尔而言从不是阻碍，这是一个标记和宣誓主权的行为。而他所要做的是满足他的愿望，移开面具回赠他一个晚安吻。

“晚安，杰森。”男孩的表情明显放松多了，他甚至是挂着一丝笑容入睡了。

做个好梦，迈克尔。

杰森重新戴起了面具，准备夜行。

哈登菲尔德的街道上人影寥寥，家家户户灯火通明，盛装打扮的人们都聚集在温暖的室内，节日的派对还未散场。偶尔有几家便利超市还开着门，但杰森身无分文，从门前走过却怯于踏足其中。没有明确的目标和合适的想法，他只能漫无目的地游荡，并开始后悔起自己轻率的承诺了。但夜还很长，他只能埋着头迈开脚步，越走越快，也越走越远。直到兰普金街被他甩在身后，一种说不出的轻松感让他灵魂也为之欢愉。万圣节午夜的钟声即将敲响，伪装之下的狂欢却远远没有到结束的时刻。


	4. Chapter 4

杰森收回了思绪。

记忆中的迈克尔还停留在他离开前五六岁的样子：卷翘的金发，颜色比所有迈尔斯都要深，一张状似无害、天真稚气的脸，深色眼瞳，以及娇小玲珑的身躯。

如今，十余年未曾谋面的迈克尔离他仅仅一扇窗之隔。

嗨，迈克。

杰森将手掌贴在玻璃上，心里默默地跟他打了一个招呼。

玻璃后的迈克尔比从前高得多的多了，已经跟他一般身量，毫无光泽的半长头发压过眉毛呈现出一种晦暗的棕色，苍白消瘦的脸上一双死寂的眼睛盯着房间的一隅，像是在冥想，也像是在单纯地发呆以消磨无聊的监禁时光。但当杰森将手掌覆在单向玻璃上时，病人却如同被电亟一般，不可置信地抬起头。

那层单向玻璃对迈克尔而言宛若无物，他准确无误地找到了杰森的位置，并凝视着他。在他那双漆黑至极的眼睛里，某种事物焚烧殆尽后所留下的余烬，正重新燃起火焰。

于是，他起身走向杰森的方向，将手掌贴向冰冷的面——从杰森那一侧看来，他们只相隔了不到一厘米——似乎只有这样才能达成某种不可言说的连接，这是迈克尔所热切渴望的，却也是杰森本能避免的。所以他像是被火舌舔过一般，猛的收回了手。

另一旁的病人几乎不可置信地看向杰森，他无声地表示着困惑与抗议，曲起手指，指甲刮过玻璃发出刺耳的声音。但杰森并不为之所动，只选择转身离去——这次迈克尔没有任何挽留他的手段，只能恨恨地锤击着玻璃，目光仍不由自主地追随着杰森。

离去的杰森已然明白，成年的迈克尔依然对他有着异乎寻常的迷恋，但这种情感仍旧是毫无道理可言，至少他现在还没有找到两人间潜在的联系。杰森也厌倦了奇思妙想，他只想回到正规。

有些时候，爬出沼泽，才能认清自我。

杰森走在花园的小径，道路两旁不知名的落叶乔木，金黄色的落叶簌簌而下，映衬着医院色调冷硬的白墙灰瓦，将他的思绪又一次带回到了那个改变了他人生轨迹的夜晚。

哈登菲尔德。

1963年，10月31日，11:39。

万圣节即将降临。

杰森茫然地走在哈登菲尔德不知名的某条街道上，周遭陌生的景象令他无所适从。他还从没有离“家”这么远过——这个“家”大抵不过是某种自嘲，但那里确实是他能寄托情感的地方之一。

尽管迈尔斯夫妇的态度并不好，茱蒂丝也时常对他颐指气使，但他还有迈克尔。不管这个天性凉薄的男孩潜意识里是把他当成某种家养犬，还是天杀的什么玩意儿，至少杰森真切地感觉到，自己被迈克尔所需要着。

甚至是，这个孩子依附于他的某种意志而存在着，当他放开手，就会令脆弱的平衡分崩离析，造成不可挽回的后果。他无法离开，至少今天还不行。

路上有几家便利店照常开着，但杰森身无分文。他不想失信于迈克尔，又拿不出主意，只能漫无目的地走着。这时，迎面走来一群装扮得稀奇古怪的年轻人，他们好奇地看向杰森的曲棍球面具。

“怎么没见过你，是新来的吗？哪个学校的？”他们将杰森团团围了起来，七嘴八舌地对他评头论足，虽然不像是有什么恶意，但仍令杰森精神紧张。

这是个不大的小镇，孩子们大多在仅有的几所公立学校中就读，彼此熟识。按照年龄来算杰森本应是个高中生了，但他从未去过一次学校，一时间也不知道如何作答。

“我没有上过公学，一直呆在家里。”杰森老实地回答，只能期望他们别追问太多。

“哇哦，你可真是个幸运的家伙。学校就是个监狱，比真正的监狱还恐怖！”他们好像真的没有什么恶意，只是一时兴起才拦住了他。

“伙计，你这面具真不错！”他们随意闲侃了几句，忽然将注意力集中到了杰森的曲棍球面具上。

“谢……谢。”杰森下意识地将手伸向自己的面具，唯恐这群人一时兴起要他摘掉它，这逗得他们哈哈大笑。只有为首的人摆了摆手，示意同伴放过这个可怜的年轻人。

“别紧张，老兄，没人要抢你的面具。我只是远远看到你似乎需要帮助，才凑近打招呼的。”他解释了这么一通，仿佛一个青春期的小镇男孩真的会有那么热心。

蹩脚的演技。杰森在心里默默评论。对于这个热心市民给出的理由，他一个字都不相信，但凭借直觉，他却认为这群人的出现将会为自己的计划带来转机，所以他照实地将自己的困境阐明。

“我要准备一件生日礼物，但钱不够了。”

“想做无本生意啊？不偷不抢，那可不容易。”

不过，出乎杰森意料，对方接下来居然给出了合乎情理的建议，“但你猜怎么着？一个天降的美事落到了你头上。我们刚巧路过了一家便利商店，那里正在做抽奖活动，哪怕是运气再不济也能混到个最末等的奖项。”这个人指了指自己脸上的面具，示意杰森这东西也是奖池里的。

“去那儿要走很长一段路。但相信我，路并不难走。向着这个方向——对，就是我手指的这个方向——埋头走上两公里，你会看到街角尼克尔斯五金店的标志——一团花里胡哨的霓虹灯。接着往右转，目的地就到了。”

杰森道了声谢，就打算前往他们说的地方碰碰运气。只是在离开前，一个穿长袍的女孩忽然叫住了杰森，她意味不明的眼神令他感到毛骨悚然。

“但愿……你还记得回去的路。”留下这句没头没尾的话，不等杰森回应，她就随着同伴一道离开了。

多怪啊。

杰森起初并不抱有幻想。

那群年轻人目的不明，行为古怪，如果被骗了他只能自认倒霉，至多也不过是走一段冤枉路罢了。事实证明，他们没有骗他。杰森确确实实看到了尼克尔斯五金店的霓虹灯招牌，并在转弯后找到了那家尚未打烊的便利商店。现在，他拿到了礼物。

端详着手中的面具，杰森不由感慨，难怪能被唯利是图的店家拿来抽奖，这种东西恐怕就是那种摆在货架底层也无人问津的滞销货吧。这是一张万圣节面具，白乳胶制的脸部只在眼睛那里挖了洞，不够服帖的假发显得粗劣而廉价。尽管如此，作为万圣节恐吓他人的面具，它完全合格，也相当符合迈克尔的审美，将之作为礼物他一定会满意的。接着下来唯一需要烦恼的就是，回家的路该怎么走，毕竟他已与正确的道路背道而驰。

哪怕哈登菲尔德这样一个小镇在地图上毫不起眼，对于人这样渺小的个体而言，也太过庞大了。杰森走过一条又一条陌生的街道，看着他的影子在昏暗的路灯下短短长长，游移不定，两旁千篇一律的绿植仿佛藏着鬼影憧憧，不断重复的白色木屋让这条路仿佛永远没有尽头。杰森跟随着本能，漫无目的地走着。

他应该回到迈克尔身边，回到冰冷的迈尔斯家，但另一种不知名的渴望烧灼着他，让他在两种力量之间被不停拉扯。

无家可归之人开始感到害怕。他不安地抓紧了作为礼物的面具，一种从灵魂深处传来的疲倦渗入四肢百骸。最终，他不得不停下了，停在了某个陌生又熟悉的屋前。屋主或许睡了，又或许从未归来，屋内一片漆黑。只有门廊前的白色栅栏上摆着一个挤眉弄眼的“杰克”，橙黄的烛光穿透了挖空的南瓜，发出微弱的光。

他意识到，迈尔斯们对他命中注定一样的强烈吸引力从他踏出房门的一刻起就烟消云散了，哪怕他像个犬科动物一样对旧主恋恋不舍。现在的他期待着又惶恐着：期待着某一个时刻的到来，又害怕着某一个命运的降临。

他将手中的面具放在南瓜灯前，犹豫地站在门前。没有钥匙，但这个家从来都对他敞开怀抱。他也知道这一家人从不关小门，只要他愿意回到这里，只需要踏出一步，推开那扇门。然而，午夜的钟声在此时响起了。可能是迈尔斯家大堂里的古老座钟，也可能是广播中的倒计时，一声，两声，振聋发聩，让灵魂都因共鸣而发颤着。

在最后一声钟响的回声消散，像是耳聋的人重拾听力，杰森先是听到了一阵令人牙酸的杂音，接着，就是一个女人凄厉的哭喊。

“还给我——”

“你们都要付出代价——”

只言片语已然令他头痛欲裂。

——天哪，他怎么会错过了这么久，怎么会发觉不到这样显而易见的事情。

“杰森，我亲爱的儿子。”

“回来吧，妈妈在等着你”

杰森想到了他的通关秘钥:

1957年6月13日，新泽西，威塞克斯，水晶湖。

于是，他跨过了那一步他从未敢于跨越的鸿沟，将彼世抛之脑后。

……而这就是他和迈克尔·迈尔斯的第一个交集。

现在，他的人生将与迈克尔开始第二个交集。


	5. Chapter 5

日历上，十月的最后一页被彻底撕下。

恰是在黎明前的至暗之时，十一月的凛寒初漏端倪。然而，最年幼的那个迈尔斯却仿佛感受不到深秋的寒意，孤零零地坐在门廊下的台阶上，只穿着单薄的睡衣，一双赤着的脚丫冻得通红。

迈尔斯宅邸前的南瓜灯蜡烛即将燃尽，“杰克”森然的笑脸忽明忽暗，映照在迈克尔那张稚嫩的脸上，显露出不符合他年龄的神情，时而落寞，时而阴沉。

这就是归来的迈尔斯夫妇所看到的景象。两人只是默默对视了一眼，并无半分惊讶的神色，然后身为母亲的奥黛丽·迈尔斯夫人走上前来关切地轻轻捏了捏他瘦小的肩膀。

“迈克尔。”她低声细语，却没有得到回应，于是提高声调，又叫了一次他的名字。迈克尔这才有了反应，他将一种奇异的令人不寒而栗的爬行生物般的冷漠目光投向以及的母亲，仔仔细细打量着她，似是在忖度她的存在，直到迈尔斯先生握住他的右手——那只小手正死死攥着一张面具，一张由白乳胶所制的面具，宛若从恶魔脸上剥离的一层皮——迈克尔才如梦初醒，回过神智来。

“生日快乐，宝贝儿。 ”他的父亲压低了嗓音，双手牢牢地桎梏住了他的手，直到将他的注意力吸引到自己的身上。

“不。”迈克尔嗫嚅着摇了摇头，“不是今天。”

他的生日是10月31日，而现在已是隔日的凌晨一点。但迈尔斯先生却显得异常强硬，他用力摇动着独子的手腕，以一种不正常的狂热语气嘟囔着。

“怎么会不是呢。宝贝儿，你怎么会不是今天的生日呢——天呐，祂于黎明至暗之时降临迈尔斯血脉，就是今天，不会有错的——”

“停下！”迈尔斯夫人面露惊恐之色，试图打断他的话，但无济于事。

“他已经走了，对吗，他已经没有用了，是时候让荆棘开花结果了！奥黛丽，瞧呀，预言是不会错的，他就是那个存在，我们会见证一切。”

“看在上帝的份儿上，别再说了！”迈尔斯夫人掰开了丈夫的手，弯下腰将迈克尔抱起，向屋里走去。与迈尔斯先生恰恰相反，迈克尔始终心不在焉，他空洞的目光游离不定，嘴唇紧抿，不知在思考些什么。

当他垂下头，注意到自己手中紧握的面具时，脸上蓦的闪过极端厌恶的神情，像是不清楚这种东西怎么到了自己手上，又像是被异端冒犯到从而显露出排斥感。但他没有丢下它，而是怀揣着复杂而纠结的情绪将它握得更紧。

对于杰森的离去，迈尔斯夫妇的态度冷漠得离奇，好似一切都在他们的意料之中。迈克尔则更是奇怪，这个任性的孩子此前将杰森视作自己最珍视的宠物或者玩具，一向喜欢缠着他，却在杰森离开后不哭不闹，显露出前所未有的冷酷绝情来。他依旧在家中无法无天，恣意妄为，却从未试着追问杰森的去向。

这个家里仅剩的正常人也许只有茱蒂丝了，这个早熟的女孩唯一的过错就是初尝禁果时，忽略了家中年幼的弟弟——迈克尔，使他在万圣夜里受凉，患上重感冒。他讨厌打针吃药，当他闹起来时家里没人能制得住他。“都是茱蒂丝的错。”迈克尔抱着迈尔斯夫人哭得声嘶力竭，“她总是让我一个人待着，自己却偷偷约了男朋友！我看到她带回家了那个——”

“闭嘴，迈克尔！”茱蒂丝脸涨得通红，紧张地打断了弟弟的话，但父母已经猜到了一些，茱蒂丝只能为自己辩解，“我已经是个大孩子了，而且迈克尔明明是由杰——”

“朱迪！”迈尔斯夫人严厉地呵斥了她，接着她补充道，“我已经联系了布兰肯西普太太，她明天就来了，她会好好照顾迈克尔的。”

“布兰肯西普……”这个名字让迈尔斯先生皱起了眉头，但很快就释然了，“就这样决定吧，错不了了。”好似如释重负。

前来照顾迈克尔的布兰肯西普太太是个古怪的妇人。她穿着老式连衣裙，将每一颗纽扣都扣得严严实实，打扮保守古板，却偏偏透出一丝邪恶怪诞的气质来。起码在茱蒂丝看来，她简直就是个活该烧死在中世纪的女巫模板。她又似乎有些厌女情绪或是对年轻女孩的仇视与偏见，以至于她对茱蒂丝异常不友好，总是要指责她的奇装异服和私生活的不检点，至少从她入住迈尔斯宅邸后，茱蒂丝再也不能把男朋友偷偷带回家了。

与之相反，她对待迈克尔的态度，可谓耐人寻味。老妇人对生病中的迈克尔无底线地溺宠，同时，有怀着极度强烈的掌控欲。她纵容着迈克尔的傲慢无礼，却又会过度侵入他的私人空间。

最可笑的还是，她总是将小孩子胡闹当美德，咏叹调一般抑扬顿挫地吹嘘着迈克尔的恶行。

“你真是个可爱的孩子。”

布兰肯西普太太翻看着手中的日记本，这个脏兮兮的日记本是迈克尔的秘密，绘制着他从未宣之于口的邪恶欲望。从未有人夸赞过这些涂鸦，除了眼前的老妇人。因而，哪怕往日里迈克尔再怎么憎恶自己的东西被他人染指，此刻也只是静静地坐在床上，探寻地看着她。

“画里是你的家庭对吧，你的父母，你的姐妹，天呐，亲爱的，你真是天赋异禀。”她干枯的手指拂过画纸上蜡笔的划痕，对那些幼稚又骇人的画作赞不绝口。

“这是真正的艺术，每一张画面都是对世人的折磨，你是绝对黑暗的恶魔，你前途可期。”她每翻看一页都会发出令人恶心的古怪赞叹，她的眼神几乎一刻都没有离开过那些病态扭曲的关于孩童视角的仇恨与恶意的画面，甚至在看到一张以厨刀剖开标注着“茱蒂丝”名字的女性胴体的画面时，捂住了自己的嘴，以避免自己因喜爱而过于失态。这个女巫眼中的赞赏之意越来越浓厚，她时不时看向迈克尔，就像是在审视自己最心爱的学生。到了最后，她几乎是在崇拜地仰视着迈克尔身旁如影随形的，某些至高的存在，从而忽略了他凡人的皮囊。

“绝顶的智慧和邪恶，多美啊。”

这些令人始料未及的称赞让迈克尔陷入了短暂的困惑，他小小地皱着眉头，紧盯着布兰肯西普太太手中的日记本。

女巫一刻不停地说着不讨人喜欢的废话，直到某一页画面的出现仿佛某种无形的力量扼住了她的喉咙。她在看清画的内容后脸色大变。

因为，那张画的内容是如此地异常，迈克尔用了最多的鲜血和骸骨去装点，但画面中央却站着一个与众不同的从未出现过的人物——那是个不折不扣的怪胎。身材高大，四肢有力，头骨扭曲变形，仅剩的一只完好的眼睛注视着画面之外的观看者，茫然的，新生的，无辜的。如此多的罪恶拥簇着他，却并未减损他眼神中的纯真。

他并不邪恶，却是邪恶完美的容器。

“异端！”她愣怔了许久，最后如梦初醒咒骂着，抬手就要撕掉这一页，这引起了迈克尔强烈的抗拒，他发出了一声尖叫，扑到了她身上伸手抢夺自己的日记本。

“还给我，这是我的东西！”

“嘘，宝贝，不要说话。”布兰肯西普太太本应是个枯瘦的妇人，却在此时显得镇定自若。她一只手按住迈克尔，另一只手高高抬起，嘴里念念有词，最终将枯瘦的手指贴在迈克尔的嘴唇边，示意他住口。这当然不能阻止一向以自我为中心的迈克尔，男孩仍自不服气地想要争辩，只是，令人意想不到的是，他张开嘴却无法再发出任何声音。那张一向桀骜不驯的小脸上终于浮现出了前所未有的惊恐表情，他惊诧地捂住自己的嘴，徒劳地开合，最终也只能咒骂着却无法出声，抓住布兰肯西普太太的领结，威胁地冲她龇牙咧嘴。

“哦，迈克尔，迈克尔……”这个苍老的夫人露出了一个欣慰的微笑，她抚摸着迈克尔的头发，像是安抚一只张牙舞爪的猫，“很快，迈克尔，很快——”

“很快你就会被打磨成一颗完美的钻石。你所有的邪恶理想都将付诸现实。”

那页薄薄的画纸在她手中无端自燃而起，堆积如山的骸骨被颠倒过来，呈现出倒金字塔的形状。透过那逐渐被火焰吞噬殆尽的漆黑躯壳，她看到了崭新的不详凶兆，因而喜形于色，喃喃自语。

“降厄于此方土地吧。”

“■■”


End file.
